


Dying

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [43]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Standing Still'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 37





	Dying

Nightmare coughs loudly, colts of black blood pouring from his jaws.

The skeleton wonders if he was dying, would he die? Only Dream was the one to kill him right? Unless... he kills himself.

Nightmare stares ahead, looking at only at the space. His back resting against the stump that had once been his home, his SOUL.

So it was okay to die now right?

There was no one waiting for him and he had just lost everything.

He was covered in positive arrows, his forms seemed to be melting around him. There was no one to aid him in his time of need... again.

  
Everyone had left him. He was all alone in the world, with all his plans ruined by Dream. Not only did he seriously wound him, but he also made his Boys vanish. Some with their memories sealed, others with the promise of a happy ending.

The could hear the laughter of the ones he hurt him in the past, their gleefully expressions when they noticed how much pain they caused him.

Nightmare always wondered why Dream had not felt their evil intentions at the time. Or had been drowning in their love and praise that he just never noticed.

Nightmare's socket closes. The world slowly became darker.

And then one of the painful arrows was torn out from his body, making him gasp.

Blinking he sees Error standing over him, glaring at the sight- the glitch tosses the glowing arrow of his shoulder and reaches for another, he easier tears it out, making the dark skeleton before cry out in pain.

"*don't die on me nightmare." Error hisses when he rips yet another bright golden arrow, "i still need ya."

That made Nightmare jerk.

Someone needed him.

Someone wanted him.

Someone didn't want him to die.

Nightmare groans and grunts in pain, he hisses and curses, this all made the glitch grin.

"*ya can complain all ya want later." Error snaps with a snort, he reaches down and picks up the blob of muck, "lets find ya a negative au."

Holding Nightmare close to his ribs, Error opens a portal to where he knew someone of the most negative and miserable skeleton to even had lived was- Aftertale's Geno.


End file.
